Hanas Story
by Bloody moon cat
Summary: Hana was the partner to the Battosai during the war, now that the war is over he leaves to become a rurouni while she stays and protests Kyoto from harm, while also working at Aoi-Ya. Full on the inside. Kenshin x oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hana's Story **

_Chapter One_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I only own My Oc. **_

**Summary:** Hana was the partner to the Battosai during the war, now that the war is over he leaves to become a rurouni while she stays and protests Kyoto from harm, while also working at Aoi-Ya. What happens when she sees her partner again and he asks her once more to leave Kyoto with him? Chapter One is set before the story starts, while the rest of the story starts when Kenshin goes back to Kyoto for Shishio.

It was the end of the war, and I was about to see of my partner off. He didn't want to kill anymore, so he decided that he would become a rurouni. A few days ago when he told me this he asked if I wanted to come with him, and like him I didn't want to kill anymore, but I knew that my place was here in Kyoto. The one place that I knew he would never return to.

The gate was coming up and I saw his fiery red- orange hair. I picked up my pace just a little. Don't know why though the faster I get to him the quicker he's going to leave, so why am I rushing?

He sees me and unfolds his arms, almost invisible smile on his lips. Only a hand full of times have I seen him really smile, and most of them were when he was with Tomoe. He only really smiled at me maybe two times three at best.

Finally I reach him, and he has to look down to look me in the eyes, which pisses me off till no end. Even worse is that he knows it annoys me, so he does almost everything he can to reminded me of how short I am compared to him.

"So have you decided?" he asked. His lavender eyes had a tint of sadness, as if he already knew what I was going to say. Those eyes just looking into then makes my want to say 'Yes.' I looked down for a seconded to harden my resolve, I made a decision and I will stick with it.

"I'm sorry; my place is here in Kyoto. Even if we won the war, the streets are still unsafe. I want to make them safe so no one will be afraid to walk around, so the children can play in the streets without having their parents worrying about whether or not they will see each other again." I smiled at him. We were silent for a while before he finally nodded.

"Then once Kyoto is rebuilt and your dream is turned into a reality this one will visit." He'll come back to visit huh. That's a wish that will never come true, so I better not get my hopes up. Though I thought it I never said it, if I had then I'd also had to tell him my feeling. Nothing good will ever come from that, he still loves Tomoe. Instead I hugged him, an action which surprised him (I'm not known for being a touchy- feely person,) and wished him luck. Slowly he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back, our last hug…

"Please be safe. I don't want to hear that you gat reckless and died in some undignified way." I said once we parted. My heart stopped when I heard him laugh lowly, he never laughs.

"This one is always careful. Ah! Don't cry, please don't cry." This confused me why would I cry? He must of saw the questioning look in my eye because he bought his right hand up and wiped something away. 'A tear? I was crying…?'

He sighed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer. Well wasn't today full of surprises.

"I will come back, I promise. Thank you for being my friend. One day we will see each other again, in a Kyoto where children run around playing in the streets, that is my promise." 'I', 'My.' I pulled away enough to look up into his eyes; they were the golden color that I always saw, the golden color that always comforts me. Tears blur my vision as I buried my face into the soft cotton of his shirt.

After what felt like forever to me, we broke apart. And I smiled at him. A few more cliché words before he turned to leave Kyoto.

This is the end of our hitokiri lives and the start of our new ones, him as a rurouni and me as a guardian of Kyoto.


	2. Chapter 2

Hana's Story.

Chapter Two: Return.

A/N: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I only own Hana- chan, and whatever OC's I add to the story.

"Hana- chan, can you take this to room two. Please." Shiro asked. A girl wearing a pale purple kimono with Sakura blossoms on edge. Her hair was a tinted white color, and was half up in pig tails while the rest was down. She had pale pink eyes with flecks of gold in them.

"Of course!" Hana said smiling as she took the tray of food out of his hands.

"Thank you."

"Takashiro- san, your food." Hana said after she knocked on the door twice.

"Ah, can you bring it in please?"

"Of course Takashiro- san." She slowly opened the shoji door, and inside was an elderly man lying in the bed next to the open window. Takashiro turned his head, and smiled at the woman in front of him.

"Thank you Hana- chan." The old man said.

"Would you like help sitting up?" She asked him smiling. The old man chuckled.

"I'm not that old yet. Thank you though." Hana smile grew wider as he said this.

"I'm sorry Takashiro- san. I should have known better. I will leave you to eat then." Takashiro nodded, still smiling.

"Yes, you probably still have a great many of chorus to do." Hana bowed and left the room to complete her other chorus. She was almost to the end of the hallway when she heard:

"JJJIIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAAA!"

'Misao- chan? She's back?' she thought as she hurried to the front of the inn, were the yell originated. When she got their Shiro, Kuro, Okan, and Omasu were crowded around a young girl. She smiled at the scene.

/:Hana's P.O.V:/

I'm glad Misao- chan's back, I know we've all been worried about her. I smiled as I watched as everybody crowed around Misao- chan, but something felt off. Looking around the area I saw Okina- sama standing off to the side looking at the scene, he must have already gotten a hold of her…. There was also someone else. The man had bright red hair tied back in a low ponytail; his eyes are violet, a purple kimono top, and a bandage on his right cheek.

"This one should be on his way." I was frozen. I was impossible, he can be here!

"I haven't thanked you yet." Okina- sama said when _**He**_was about to leave.

"Shiro and Kuro are gonna make a feast of dinner! It's going to amazing!" Misao- chan told _**Him.**_

"It's as she says. You should really stay a while Himura Battosai- kun. Even if you cover up your scar there are people that know you who you can't hide from."

/: 3rd person PoV:/

"It's as she says. You should really stay a while Himura Battosai- kun. Even if you cover up your scar there are people that know you who you can't hide from." Okina told Himura, who was shocked by the fact that he was recognized so fast.

"How do you…?" he started, but Okina interrupted him.

"It's a long story so I'll tell you later, for now please come in." During all this Hana was still frozen by the door. Right before they turned around to walk in she seemed to regain control of her legs, and left before Himura could see her, unsure of if he felt her presence or not and not really caring, she just had to get away from him.

She was in her room, but could still her Okina talking to the Battosai, telling him what happened in the last ten years and about Shishio Makato, in return Himura told him about what happened to Aoshi and the other four people whose names she could hear.

"As thanks for bring my Misao- chan home safely, and for being there to see the end of the Oniwabanshuu, I'll become your ally!" This statement surprised not only the Battosai, who went 'Oro', but also Hana, who was listening to the conversation.

"I love today's Kyoto. To protect the capital I will once again take the field." Himura tried to tell him to slow down, but was ignored.

"Don't worry Aoiya is going to be okay. Shiro, Kuro, Omasu, and Okan are originally part of the Oniwabanshuu. They manage to protect Misao and myself." Once again Himura tried to say something but was once again ignored.

"There's nothing you can say to make my say no. I am, after all, the person who raised Misao!" It then clicked in Himura's mind the similarities between Misao and the man in front of him.

"You are very persuasive."

"You are very kind!"

"May this one ask something of you? Could you use your information network to locate to people for this one?" Himura asked.

"Two people?" Okina asked and was answered with a 'yes.'

"Arai Shakkuu and Hiko Seijiro. This one needs them found as soon as possible."

A shocked Hana was in the next room wondering why he would need to find his old master.

/:Hana's PoV:/

Why? Why does he need to find his old master? Why is he here? Why didn't Okina- sama mention me? All of these questions were flying around in my head.

Shishio Makato. That name sounded familiar to me. After thinking about the name for a while I remember that Shishio Makto was the name of the person who replaced us as Hitokiri's, then was burned alive. If he's dead then…no I can't assume that someone like him is dead just because the government says they are. That answered one question.

Didn't he once tell me that he never got the chance to finish his training? That would explain why he needed to locate his old master. If he was going to go up against a man like Shishio then he would need to finish his training. But would his master take him back after how he left?

Both of those answer explains what he is doing here. Kyoto is the closes place to Shishio's base. I have to thank Okina- sama for not mentioning me to him. I don't want him to know that I failed to keep my promise to him. I haven't done anything major to stop Shishio's plans, all I've done was gather information about his plans, not even knowing his name until now. I truly have failed him.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even hear someone knocking on my door, until I heard Okina's voice outside my door.

"Wait here Himura- kun, I'll get someone to show you to your room."

"Ah! Okay." As this was said the door to my room opened and Okina walked in and closed the door. He looks at me with a serious expression.

"You heard everything right?" I just nodded.

"what are you going to do?"

"Who knows? I figure it out later."

"Just be careful. Ssssssooooooooo can you show our guest to his room?" Okina said almost too happily. I couldn't refuse a request from him; after all he took me in even knowing who I was and what I did.

"okay." He nodded happily and left my room to tell Himura. I slowly clamed myself, and walked out of the room.

"This way." I said to him. If he recognized me, he didn't show it. He nodded and we started to walk down the hall to his room.

When we finally reached the room that he would be residing in, I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist.

"Hana- dono." I froze, so he did recognize me. I couldn't look at him, so I stared at an invisible spot on the floor.

"W-what?" Damn it. I can't believe I just stuttered.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm working, couldn't you tell." From the corner of my eye I saw him roll his eyes.

"This one knows that, this one was wondering what are you doing at the Oniwabanshuu base."

"Okina- sama took me in, and let me work."

"Ah. You heard everything right." I was a statement in the form of a question. I nodded.

"What are you going to do?"

"It all depends on you. Do you want to work together one last time?" Shock showed on his face, he apparently didn't expect my answer. He closed his eye, and after a while hi e reopened them and I was shocked. He had a small smile on his face, and his eyes were gold.

"I would like that."


	3. Chapter 3

Hana's Story

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this now would I.

Chapter Two: Sakabatuo

/:Hana's PoV:/

It was really early the next morning. The two of us spent a good portion of yesterday talking about the last ten years. He was surprised that I didn't kill anymore. I was surprised about him staying at a dojo, with a girl, a kid, and a freeloader. We fell asleep eventually, and I woke up with my head leaning against his chest. His eyes were open which confused me.

"How long have you been up?" I asked. He looked down at me with his purple eyes.

"Not long Hana- dono."

"*yawn* So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Depends on what information Okina- dono has found. Why?"

"So I know what to wear. If we were just going to stay and rest then I would 'dress up' but if we are going to visit someone then I would." I explained. He nodded, showing that he understood.

"We should get up soon or Misao- chan will barge in." He once again nodded and we both stood up and stretched. Just as we started to fix our clothes the door was thrown open, just my luck it was Misao- chan and Okina- dono.

"It's Morning! Wake up Himura!" Misao- chan yelled.

"Oh, you're up already. I wanted to see what you looked like half asleep." She continued. Her notions were so childish, I couldn't help but chuckle. She turned to me with an irate look on her face.

"AND just what are YOU doing in Himura's room?"

"I-I um… was uh, … getting Himura- san up." Misao- chan didn't look convinced, but Okina-sama looked amused.

"Misao-dono, your clothes?" Himura asked after noticing the Koichi's clothes.

"Normal clothes, for Kyoto." She explained.

"Walking around in batty gear is weird even for me "She elaborated.

Okina-sama looked at Himura and asked if He was ready to go, earning himself a confused rurouni. "Kyoto has changed a lot in the ten years you have been gone, so I thought that I would show you around."

As Misao-chan and Okina-sama were discussing where to have lunch, I noticed the troubled look on Himura's face.

"This one cannot walk around in Kyoto, what if Shishio's men spot this one!"

"Shinsho's men would find you no matter where you hide." O kina soma countered. Himura still didn't look convinced so Okina- sama went on to say:

"Himura, you're fighting Shishio for the people of this country, so stand up straight for all to see! That's the way of the honest man!" The rurouni looked at the old man in shocked amassment. Okina-sama and Misao-chan walked ahead, leaving me with Himura.

"He always says that, but in the old days Okina-sama was so good that he was in line to be the next Okashira, but he said 'Now is the time for the young' and recommended Aoshi- san, and took up a minor role of agent in Kyoto. Now he's just a worn- out old man, but…" I never got to finish, because Okina-sama informant Himura that the search for the two people had begun last night. Misao-chan heard this and asked Himura who they were searching for.

"No one you know." Was the curt reply she got. I walked toward Okina-sama when Misao-chan jumped on Himura and started pulling on his cheeks.

"Okina." Kuro said from the door, he handed Okina-sama a folded up paper. Okina-sama's eyes turned serious as he read the small note. I could only assume that one of the two people died.

"Sorry Misao, looks like we'll have to go to Shirobeko another time." He said to Misao-chan, then turned to Himura and said:

"Himura, we found one of them… well more accurately, we found out about his death." I knew it.

"Who, Okina-sama?" I asked.

"The sword-smith who made the sakabatou, Arai Shakkuu." Misao-chan had a thoughtful look on her face.

"A sword-smith? I see… to replace the broken sakabatou…" her face suddenly went from thoughtful to shocked.

"But if he's already dead…"

"There's never going to be another." I finished for her.

/:Third person P.O.V.:/

The four were walking down a path as Okina talked about Arai Shakkuu's history.

"Arai Shakkuu, at the time of the Bakumatsu, he had a name among the Ishin Shishi as the 'Finest Sword-smith. Because he dedicated himself to the pursuit of the 'Katana that kills' and not the 'Katana that cuts' he was considered somewhat of a Heretic in the world of sword making."

"A sword-smith who tried to make the "Katana that kills" made the unkilling sakabatou? I don't understand!" Misao put in after Okina was done with the brief history lesson.

"A man's life may sometimes contain many contradictions, right Himura-san?" Hana asked, knowing that she wouldn't get an answerer out of the rurouni.

"According to my sources, Shakkuu passed down his secrets to his son. There were hopes for him to be the next "great sword-smith" but there are few orders for swords in the Meji Era: a sword-smith couldn't survive for long. Now it seems he makes a living by making knives, scythes, and other daily tools." A house came into view as Okina continued

"Shakkuu's son, Arai Seikuu… maybe he can make a new sakabatou!" Misao exclaimed.

"Excuse us…" Himura started to say when he opened the door to the house. Inside sitting right before a display of knives was a baby boy, who was grinning.

/:Hana's P.O.V.:/

To say I was shocked would be an understatement, we all were. This little boy couldn't possibly be Seikuu.

"Seikuu?" Himura asked Okina-sama, who didn't have and answer.

"Anfake! Anfake!" the little boy said.

"He's saying handshake." I told the confused rurouni.

"Oh, a handshake? Okay, okay…" he said smiling and shaking the little boys hand.

"Don't play with them Iori." A woman said to the little boy. SO he wasn't Seikuu, that's some good news.

"Mama!"

She then noticed the four of us and when into business mode.

"Welcome, sir. Were you looking for something?"

"Actually, this one wanted to see a kitchen knife." He said. This surprised Okina-sama, but I kinda expected it.

"Himura?" Okina-sama questioned.

"Do you mind if this one tries it out?" the woman shook her head. I knew it. He pulled out a Daikon and sliced it, a few seconds later the cut disappeared. Figures making a knife that did that should be no problem for the son of Shakkuu. Okina-sama and Misao-chan looked at the Daikon in shock.

"This is the first time I've seen the "Return Cut." He said amazed.

"Nothing has been crushed along the lines of the cut, so it can be put back together exactly as it was. When a fine blade and the arm of a master come together for the first time, a test cut could be of this quality, but that it could be done with a mere kitchen knife show the skill of Shakkuu's son." Okina-sama explained.

"Wow! Then this is it! Arai Seikuu can make a new sakabatou!" Misao-chan exclaimed happily.

"Ma'am, could this one speak to Seikuu-dono? This one needs him one make to make a new katana." The woman looked hesitant for some reason.

"Excuse me..." A new voice said from around the corner.

"Papa!" Inri yelled.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Arai Seikuu." His dorky looking guy said. Not what I was expecting, but who am I to judge. It also seems like I'm not the only one who had that thought because Misao-chan told him that he wasn't what she expected.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I overheard you're your conversation. You need a Katana?" He bowed and continued.

"I'm sorry but I no longer make katana's. I cannot fulfill your request."


	4. Chapter 4

Hana's Story

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I only own Hana. This chapter is three times longer that all my previous chapters.

Chapter Three: Chou

/:Hana's P.O.V.:/

Misao-chan lost it when he said that he wouldn't make a new katana, it was amusing. Okina-sama stopped her and asked why he couldn't make a new katana.

"People who come to me with requests for katana's know about my father's quest for the "Katana That Kills." He used to tell me "The katana's I make will bring in a new Era." But I didn't accept my father's beliefs. The katana's he shaped with those beliefs stole many lives. What does killing have to do with bringing in a new Era? I wasn't convinced. During those times of violence there was nothing I could do, but it's the Meji Era now. The age of peace has finally come." He started to explain. Himura got this look in his eye. I understood after we were the ones to take many of those live being Hitokiri's.

"The samurai have thrown away their katana's, so I too will throw away the art of sword making. I've decided to earn my living by making tools of everyday life."

"I see, so you're a Pacifist in principle, in complete opposition to your father." Okina-sama seemed to understand to.

"Well, I don't know about principles,…" he scratched the back of his head as he said this.

"But I love peace as would anyone." So simple minded. Not everybody loves peace, there are those who live for the sake of killing. Misao-chan exploded as he said this, this was worse than earlier. It also seems we once again have the same belief as me, just is more expressive.

"This one understands Seikuu-dono. I'm sorry to have brought you a futile request. Thank you for your time." Himura said as he restrained Misao-chan.

"That's It! Himura!" Misao-chan yelled as we walked away.

"Misao-chan…" I whispered, she looked at me so I continued.

"Seikuu-san wants peace with his whole heart. So much that even a sakabatou, that cannot kill, is an internment of war. There is no way that we could ask him to make such a thing." I explained to her.

"The search for the sakabatou has begun again." Himura said as we walked home. Once again Misao-chan and Okina-sama were in front of us.

"Hana-dono…do you think this one is doing the right thing?" He asked. This surprised me, why would he ask this of me?

"If you believe that it is the right thing to do, then what you do will always be right. But if you lose sight of your goal and start doing things that you don't believe in then it's wrong, so tell me do you believe what you did was right?" I love when I can quote him, he told me those words when I doubted myself when we first started as Hitokiri's. He raised his head to look at me, with wide eyes. I smiled at him, we were like that for a while before he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yes, this one believes that what was done was indeed the right thing to do."

"Good. Now let's hurry up before Misao-chan starts to complain, she's already cross with you." I stated grinning at his fearful look.

"You were silent during this outing." Now this statement surprised me more than his earlier question. I thought about it for a little while before grinning.

"I suppose I just had nothing to say that Misao-chan didn't." He smirked at that.

"Himura Kenshin, you in your search for a new sakabatou went to the son of the sword smith Arai Shakkuu: Seikuu. But Seikuu, out of respect for this Era of peace, no longer makes katana's." Misao-chan ranted on and on to the point where I tuned her out after this. Until she started shouting saying Himura was too nice. We both looked up from our meal in surprise, apparently I wasn't the only one who tuned her out.

"You could see it in his eyes, in every word he said—that guy was a wuss. If you'd just leaned on him a little he would have done anything for you."

"Misao-chan! Don't say such things!" I scolded her. Himura just put down his chopsticks and smiled saying:

"No, this one has no right to force one's self into Seikuu-dono's peaceful life." Misao-chan just grumbled say that that was to nice.

"Even if he forced him to make it, he could not rule the sword-smith spirit; it would be poor work." I tried to explain to her when Okina-sama walked in.

"If he faced Shishio with a katana like the one broken by Seta Soujirou, Himura's death would be certain. It would be completely useless if it only had the shape of the sakabatou. The new sakabatou has to surpass the old one!" He said seriously.

"I raised you myself and you don't even understand that?" Okina-sama sighed playfully, but it still made Misao-chan mad.

"What's that supposed to mean? At least he'd have something to fight with!" she yelled, pulling Okina-sama's beard.

"Well there're sword-smiths n Kyoto for that."He muttered.

Himura smiled as all this was going on. He looked at his hand, the one he use to shake Iori hand. I could tell he was thinking about what happened. Well he was before Misao yelled :'People are worried about you and you're lost in your own world!' then used both her feet to jump kick him so hard he went flying thru the window.

"Misao-chan!" I yelled with wide eyes. I quickly ran out of Aoiya with Misao-chan in tow.

"Himura! Don't die!" She yelled as she sank down to the fallen rurouni. I smiled and walked towards her.

"He's fine a fall like that won't kill him. Now help me take him inside ." I told her gently. She looked up at me and nodded.

"See what happens when you fool around like that. Don't do it again." Okina scolded her as I bandaged Himura's head.

"No, this one was careless."

"In any case you're going to give up on having Seikuu-san make the katana for him!" Okina-sama ordered. Himura agreed with an 'exactly.' Misao-chan tried to protest, but was stopped by Okina-sama pushing her head down. I noticed the look in her eyes, and got the feeling that she wasn't going to give up. Great~. I sense more work than necessary.

Okina-sama, Himura, and I were have a cup of tea, when we heard a screeching noise. Then suddenly a pigeon flew right into Himura's forehead.

"Isn't that the first Ru from Shige?" I asked Okina- Sama as I got more bandages for Himura's new wound.

"Yes, it is. An essential was of conveying information for the Oniwabanshuu. The districts of Kyoto are giving one to three characters from the Iroha and matched with one of the 141 carrier pigeons." He explained for Himura. He took out the piece of paper and started to read it.

"Oh! It's from Misao. She went out bit—" He started before his face went grim. Himura also noticed the change in demeanor.

"Seikuu's son was taken hostage by one of Shishio's men." He finally said. I froze, I was tying the end of the bandage. Himura looked at me, and I nodded.

"Go, I'll catch up with you." I whispered, then got up and sprinted to my room. I vaguely heard Okina-sama yelling at Himura, telling him that he couldn't fight with a broken katana.

I took off my kimono, the same only I wore when I first saw Himura, and quickly put one a different one. This one was midnight blue, with an black obi, and end just above my knees, so it was easy to move in. I untied my two pigtails and retied my pale pink hair in a ponytail. In my closet as a box that held a moderate sized whip and two small daggers, I haven't used in ten years. 'No! Now is not the time to think about the past! I have to hurry!' Quickly I put the two daggers in the back of my obi so that they formed an X shape, and decided that I wouldn't need my whip.

Jumping out the window I speed across the rooftops of the houses in the direction of Seikuu's house. Taking Speed over stealth.

"Oh! So you can look like that too? It's bad to be unwilling to give people things. You were unwilling to give me that look from the start." A man with hair that looks like a broom said before he took off his top and reveled some kind of silver wrapping around his torso. What the hell did I miss?

"Silver armor? SO that's how you withstood the Ryuuhousen." Himura said. This guy took a hit with Ryuuhousen and is still standing? WHAT THE HELL DID I MISS? I decided to make my presence known.

"Himura…" I didn't get to finish before Okina-sama, Misao-chan, Seikuu-san, and his wife can running up the stairs to the shrine.

"Ah, they already started!" Misao-chan exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have thought Himura would be so short-tempered. Well, he seems to be getting the better of him." Okina said. Nobody seemed to have noticed me. I was standing by the edge of the forest, the opposite side of Iori.

"Stop! That thing wrapped around his waist!" Seikuu-san yelled to Himura.

"My father made it after making refinement after refinement. It's one of the later killing katana!" Well that explains that. Now just who was this guy? Mystery man started to grin.

"Chou, katana-hunter of the Juppangatana. From now on, it's true madness." His name is Chou…I really don't like this guy.

"Just watch."He said reaching behind his back.

"Watch out Himura! He still got a hidden sword!" Misao-chan yelled.

"no… that silver thing is the sword…" I whispered to myself. Just then the tip of a blade was heading towards the back of Himura's head.

"What do you thing? This is my favorite blade of all." So I was right the thing was a blade. It's almost like a whip.

"The Killing Sword Hakujin no Tachi!" Chou yelled. Okina-sama and Misao-chan marveled at the ability of the blade. Himura was just barley dodge.

"No, that's not enough." I whispered to myself once again. And was proven right when Seikuu-san yelled that dodging by a hair's breadth wouldn't work. Meanwhile Chou's grin never faltered. All he did was move his wrist down in a quick motion and the blade curve and hit Himura in the thigh.

"Himura!" I yelled in shock, again nobody even noticed me.

"Right on target. Just see if you can still move around now."

"The Hakujin no Tachi, it was forged to be as thin as possible while still maintaining the strength of the blade. The tip is weighted so the slightest flick of the wrist can direct it." The sword-smith explained.

"If you're wounded like that and trying to fight the Hakujin no Tachi, I'm afraid…"He didn't finish his sentence.

Chou glanced at the four by the entrance of the shrine.

"Looks like we attracted and audience before I knew it. I guess it's time we get this show on the road. I'll show you my own style Orochi." I'm not even going to begin to think about what the sword did, all I know is that it sliced through Himura's sheath.

"You blocked well, but you're still going to die!' Chou had this crazy look in his eyes, and I didn't like it. Himura tried to dodge but his leg wound stopped him, so all he could do was roll out of the way.

"Dear?" Seikuu-san's wife asked as he took a step forward.

"I'll give up my father's katana! In any case, I'll save Iori. I can't get him away from this scene of violence too soon. The man from Osaka is distracted by the fight. If I get the chance I'll…"

"You're using Himura as a decoy?" Misao-chan cut in.

"You know he can't fight with a broken katana! And Himura was the first to get here! You're…" Now it was Misao-chan who got interrupted.

"I didn't ask him to, he chose to fight." Seikuu-san said with a blank look in his eyes. This angered Misao-chan, as well as myself, but I can understand where he was coming from.

Misao-chan raised her fist to hit him when Okina-sama stoped her.

"Seikuu-san as this girls grandfather, I also understand your present state of heart."

"But Himura chose to fight to protect Iori because he also understands that too." I finally spoke up. Everyone finally turned to look at me, but was then distracted by the fight at hand.

"Why don't you just give up and die? At least then your death will be less painful.? Chou questioned. Of course he won't just give up and allow himself to be killed, he has to much a stake to just give up.

"Those eyes are really getting on my nerves. Don't you understand what's going on? That you about to die! Just to protect a little brat, you still won't draw your katana?"

"In the old days, to bring in the new Era, this one killed a lot of people." Himura said as he slowly stood up.

"Oh, so now you're bragging? Do you think that y recounting stories of your glorious past that I'm going to let you go?"He didn't understand, those years were glorious, they were horrible and painful for everyone.

"It's been ten years since the new Era began, the result of bloodshed and duels to the death for which there can be no redemption. But this is the first time the new Era has shown this aspect to a child, raised by a good family, who knows nothing of duels or bloodshed. TO you he is nothing but a brat, but to this one he is a heaven-sent child of the new Era. Even if it costs this one's life, this one will return Iori to the Seikuu family safe from harm." Himura then slightly turned his head to make eye contact with Seikuu-san. I know that look, he's going to use himself as a decoy.

"SO now you're the ally of Justice? Then I guess I'm the bad guy who is hated by everyone. But your part is now over. Soon under Shishio-sama I'll make a New Era with the Hakujin no Tachi. So die in peace." He still doesn't understand, the poor fool.

"Sorry, But I don't think you can create a new Era. Swords cannot make an Era. For this you need people!" after Himura said this it seemed that something snapped in Seikuu-san, because he started to run. He bypassed Iori, yelling that he would be safe soon, and went to the shrine. Broom-head didn't like that very much.

"What's a spectator doing on stage?" He yelled as he directed Hakujin no Tachi at Seikuu-san. It was about to hit when Himura flicked his sakabatou knocking the sword off course. I put my dagger, I was about to throw it at the sword.

"Now you really are getting on my nerves." Oh, if he is annoyed fight Himura I would piss him off if we fought.

I am not interested in this fight. I wonder who will get the katana.

"I'm pissed off now! I'm not going to take this anymore!" he then started rambling on about this hair, I snickered at the comeback Himura gave.

"I'll cram this in your stupid serious face, you fool! You Goddamn little…" So now he's calling Himura a fool, well they said it takes a fool to know a fool. Broom-head swung his sword at Himura, who at the last second used what was left of his sheath to stop the hit and redirect it. He then moved in and elbowed Chou in the forehead. Misao-chan was excited about the hit but I was skeptical a hit like that shouldn't be enough to take out someone like Chou.

"OOH, careful, careful. It's not too good to make fun of you. That attack mad me angry, but I'm calm again. You won't fool me a second time. I'll chop you into five pieces and put them on display at the Shjou Gawara." Chou said from his place on the ground.

"Now he has no chance of victory. How are we going to get everybody out of here without casualties." Okina said.

"Really? Please tell me you didn't just ask that Okina-sama. I am indeed right here thank you very much."I bit out. All he did was sweat drop and turn his head in the other direction.

"Himura-san!" Seikuu-san yelled as he burst out of the shrine holding a katana.

"This is my father's last Katana! Please use it!" He yelled as he threw it to Himura. So, he choose Himura…but will Himura be able to use the katana? A shocked Himura caught the katana.

"Huh? The stage-hand's a little late throwing in the props. Well, whatever. I'll destroy you and take the last work two birds with one stone. Draw it. I've had enough let's settle this now. We're two equal swordsmen. It'll be easy to tell which will kill and which will be killed."

"Go, Himura! Now you've got a katana, it'll be easy!" Misao-chan yelled. No, no it won't be easy. The look an Himura's face said that loud and clear.

"It's no good. Himura won't draw that sword." I said walking over to the three.

"No he probably can't" Okina-sama agreed.

"Himura has sworn to be a rurouni who does not kill. It's forbidden for him to draw any katana other than the sakabatou." I explained for Misao-chan and the other lady.

"But… that doesn't count at a time like this! I don't know what kind of killer Himura was before but he has to kill one more time!" Misao-chan protested.

"That 'one more time' is the problem. When you set him against a strong enemy like Chou the scales become balanced. Himura is teetering on the edge between the rurouni who does not kill and the Hitokiri Battousai." Misao-chan was shocked when I said this.

"Hitokiri…Battousai…?" She asked shocked.

"If he draws that katana now and kills, his heart will break its bonds. He'll slide down into the violent nature of the Hitokiri. He'll never be able to become a rurouni again." Okina-sama picked up. This shocked the other three listeners.

"If only the sword's sheath wasn't plain wood, but iron like that of the sakabatou." Okina-sama mussed.

"You're the Hitokiri Battousai, and yet you hesitate to kill. Alright if you've forgotten the joy of killing, I'll make you remember." Chou said pointed his sword at Iori.

"Based on this performance. I'll destroy what you call a heaven-sent child of peace!" Misao-chan and Okina-sama pulled out their weapons, but I started to run towards Iori. Himura was willing to risk his life in this battle I will too. But before I could reach Iori Himura let out a yell that stoped everybody and rushed towards Chou.

"Come on! I'll pay you back for making a fool of me!"

"No! He's lost his head!" Okina-sama yelled. Right as the sword was about to make contact with him Himura jumped into the air.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuukansen Tsumuji!" he yelled as he drew the katana, and struck Chou.

"No…" I whispered. As Chou fell to the ground bleeding. I saw his violet eyes change to gold as he stare at Chou;s body. But quickly changed back when Iori said something.

"Himura… that katana…" I whispered loud enough for him to hear me. He looked down at the katana, as did everyone else.

"It's a sakabatou!" Misao-chan yelled

"Shakkuu's last work was a sakabatou, like the one he gave Himura before!" Okina-sama exclaimed.

"No..This feels better in my hands than the old sakabatou." He mumbled.

"Himura! Look he's still alive! You didn't break your vow!" Misao-chan yelled as she pointed at Chou.

Just then Chou woke up and started talking about how Himura shouldn't get cocky just because he beat him, just going on and on about Shishio's army.

"Jiya." Misao-chan asked as she held out her hand.

"Here." He gave her his chain weapon.

"Just Die Already!" Misao-chan yelled as she hit Chou over the head, nocking him out.

"What are we going to do about him?"

"We can get a lot of information out of him. Let's take him back to Aoiya."

"No, let's turn him over to the police. I don't know if he's arrived or not, but there's a man here who has complete authority over the Shishio affair. It'll be safer that way." Himura said.

"You mean that guy." Misao-chan said with an annoyed look on her face.

"My father's last work was a sakabatou…I don't understand. Why?" Seikuu-san said shocked. Just then the wood stared to break.

"The Katana its breaking!" Misao-chan yelled.

"Himura's technique was too much for the wood to bear." Okina-sama said. The wood fell off and Himura dropped the sword.

"It's okay the blade was unharmed…What…What is this?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hana's Story

A/n:I do not and will never own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Four: Hiko Seijuurou

'I forged silver-sheened swords for years, thinking I could compare with the best, so that after the storm clouds and rain have passed sunshine could make up for what is to come.' That was what was written on the hilt of the blade.

We were back at Seikuu-san's house; Seikuu-san was sitting next to his wife who held Iori on her lap. Okina-sama was sitting across from Seikuu-san's wife; Misao-chan was sitting on the ledge that was before the window. As for Himura-san, he was sitting near Seikuu-san with the sakabatou in front of him.

"Even though his own son hated him he kept making katana's for so many years…" Okina-sama started the conversation.

"He did so that his grandson could grow up safe. Shakkuu-san probably intended this as his death poem." Was my comment for that. Iori was ignorant to what was going on around him as he played with his toy.

"My father learned as time passed, how arrogant it was to think that a katana could build a new age." The sword- smith stated. This was going to be a long conversation, I can just feel it.

"But that was at the height of the Bakumatsu; no one could just do as they wanted to. He could not retire nor could he remain and suffer as chaos reached its peak. As a sword-smith living during the Bakumatsu, my father only continued to make katanas that kill…Thus he was forced to go against his principles in the hopes that the time of peace would come another instant sooner. It was with deep regret and a small prayer of hope that my father left this holy katana, the true sakabatou…"

"True sakabatou?" Misao-chan asked. She's really isn't the brightest person.

"Yes, when you forge a holy sword you don't just make one. Two or more are usually made. Of those, one which is well made is called the 'True One' and is offered to the Gods. The others are called 'Shadows' and are hoarded or given to other people." Seikuu-san explained. Okina-sama accepted this explanation, and Misao-chan was ecstatic about finding 'the Sakabatou that surpasses the old one.'

"Please take it Himura-san. I think my father would have wanted it that way."

Himura-san eyes had a faraway look to them; he's probably thinking of what Shakkuu-san told him when he parted. I wasn't there to hear what was being said but I know that after Himura-san left Shakkuu-san went after him with a sword in his hand and came back without the sword.

"Shakkuu-dono…for the true Sakabatou, this one offers ones humblest thanks."He finally said. This made everybody else in the room smile, but even thou I know that this is a happy moment I still can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen soon.

"We should be going." Okina-sama suggested.

"Take care." Was Seikuu-sans final words.

"Gojaru! Anfake. Anfake. Bye-Bye Anfake." Iori said. This made both me and Himura-san smile.

The next day started out peaceful, this surprised me, because Misao-chan is home, so I shouldn't be so quiet.

"It's really peaceful don't you think Hana-chan." I turned to see that it was Okon-san., she was in her pale yellow kimono, and had her hair tied up. I smiled at her.

"Yes it is indeed peaceful Okon-san. A little too peaceful." I suggested to her. She let out a small laugh that was joined with others, Shiro-san, Kuro-kun, and Omasu-chan came up from behind her. They were all dressed in their usual work clothes.

"I wonder what Misao-chan is up to?" Omasu-chan wondered.

"Probably sleeping, since it's so quiet." Shiro-san responded.

"I'll go check on her." I told them. I got nods in return. It's not that I don't like being with them, but I just don't feel conferrable, like I don't quite fit in.

"Misao-chan?" I whispered when I got to her door, that was slightly ajar. Peeking inside I found the room vacant of any life.

"I wonder wher…"

"YOU'RE LEAVING AOIYA!" Found her. I scurried towards where I hear the sound originate, Himura-san's room.

"WHY? NOW WHEN YOU FINALLY GOT A NEW SAKABATOU?" She screamed again. I'd be surprised if Himura-san wasn't deft by now. Sighing I opened the door silently. And wasn't really surprised by what I found. Okina-sama sitting there silently, and Himura-san and Misao-chan on all fours holding their heads in pain.

"Settle down now. Hana-chan make yourself conferrable, Himura is going to tell us the reason why he's leaving." Okina-sama ordered. I sat seiza near Himura-san .

"Your leaving?" I whispered to him and Misao-chan yelled at him to tell us. Himura-san didn't say anything for a little while instead putting on the hilt on his sword, since the wooden one broke.

"You don't want to tell us?" Okina-sama asked.

"Well after all we're perfect strangers. I have no right to ask you about matters close to your heart. " This is going to be good if Okina-sama is saying this.

"Then before you leave, you'll have to pay the bill for ten days' stay, seven yen and fifty sen." After this was said I chocked down my giggles as Himura-san practical turned to stone.

"The Aoiya is a restaurant and also an inn. A stranger has no right to stay for free." Okina-sama went on.

"Right on Jiya!" Misao-chan yelled.

"If you continue this I don't think he'll be able to respond to anything at all." I advised.

"Just tell us then, Himura why not! This child won't let you go that easily, and I don't think Hana-chan wants you to leave either." Himura-san glanced at me for a second before turning to Okina-sama.

"If this one stays here, others will become involved, In order to avoid involving anyone in battle this one left Tokyo alone, but in this latest matter, the Seikuu family became involved. If this one stays here you will also become more involved in this as well."

"What! You don't have to worry about that! I was taught Kempo by Hanya! It's not like I'm Iori!" Misao-chan exclaimed pointing to herself with a grin.

"Really?" Himura-san and I asked her, she fell to the floor after we said this.

"I understand, in the eyes of Shishio-san's men Misao-chan will be no different than Iori. Right Himura-san?" Misao-chan made a face as I said this. Himura-san just nodded and stood up to leave.

"You don't want to put anyone in danger, which is why you're going off to fight alone isn't it?" I whispered.

"I understand, and will respect your whishes Himura. When we find out about the other person you asked me to search for, Hiko Seijuurou, I'll send word for. The old ways of doing things are the surest." Opening the door Himura-san said thank you.

"Wait let me walk with you." I said standing up and walking to him.

"Why…why are you so distant all of a sudden? Is it because I know that you're Hitokiri Battousai? Well Excuse me, I don't care about your stupid past. Whoever you are the person I met wasn't the Hitokiri. I was the Rurouni." Misao-chan said in an attempt to stop his leaving. This causes him to laugh, which Misao-chan didn't like.

"Someone this one parted with in Tokyo said something like that to this one." Smiling he turned to look at her.

"But this one never expected to hear those words in Kyoto." This shocked Misao-chan.

"This one is sorry that this one never had a chance to tell you about Aoshi."

"I knew I couldn't count on you. I'll Show you, I'll find him by myself." With that Himura-closed the door.

We walked in silence for a while before I finally spoke up.

"Is this what you really want?" he paused for a second.

"No, it's not what this one wants, but it is what this one believes is right."

"I see." We were outside when I hear Misao-chan yelled Himura-sans name.

"You told Eiji in Shingetsu to be happy! Why don't you take your own advice! You're going to end up miserable if you try to do everything by yourself! You better remember it! You bastard!" Her antics still make me laugh.

"Hey Himura-san?" He made a sound to show he was listening.

"Will you let me stay with you?" This surprised him.

"Why?"

"Why else? Everybody needs somebody in their life, and the path you have chosen to walk is going to be a long one, you need somebody with you or you'll end up going mad. I'm probably just being selfish, but please let me stay with you." This stunned him.

"Don't you know how dangerous it is to be near this one?"

"Of course I know the dangers. Besides, on your first night at Aoiya didn't we agree that we were going to do this together?" He didn't look happy about it but he finally agreed to me staying.

We were in the forest on the outskirts of Kyoto, Himura-san had a pail of water in his hand, that's when we saw the flair. We looked at each other.

"Well that was fast." I commented.

"Hiko Seijuurou's whereabouts." Okina said handing Himura a neatly folded piece of paper. We were in the back of Aoiya talking so we wouldn't be interrupted. I had changed into the midnight blue kimono I wore to rescue Iori, but I also decide that just that would be way to conscious so I also slipped on my forest green kimono. I of course also had my weapons with me just not visible.

"We never suspected that it was a secret name, so he was difficult to find."

"This one is sorry… This one just realized it now. This one promised to tell Misao-dono about Aoshi, but in the end this one will have to leave it to you to tell her." I walked out then feeling that Okina-sama was going to tell Himura-san something I had no right to hear. So now waiting to the gate of Aoiya I started to think about the day we parted, and what would have happened if I had went with him.

"Hana-dono?" I let out an 'eep'

"Y-yes?" Himura-san was smirking at my reasons.

"Ready? This is going to get interesting."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go."

We were nearing the place where Hiko-san was supposed to be.

"Remember, no matter what do not interfere with what this one is going to do." I responded with a disgruntled 'yes.'

A man was sitting near a fire; he had long hair tied back in a low ponytail. He was wearing a different coat, by different I mean weird. Himura-san suddenly attacked the man, Hiko Seijuurou, Who responded by just jumping up in the air.

"Attacking a mere potter out of nowhere, it really has no style." He said as he landed behind Himura-san.

"Hiko Seijuurou is no mere potter." Himura-san said sheathing his sword.

"So it's you…"

"It's been a long time Shishou." He's kinda hot… not that I'd ever say that out loud or even admit that the thought crossed my mind…

"Well, now that you've had the gall to actually show you face here, what is it you want with me?" Hiko-san asked when we were all in his shack, that was full of pottery…

"It seems that Nitsu Kakunoshin is a rising new name in the world of ceramics. Wh pottery?"

"Pottery, whatever. It was just the easiest way to make a living without having to deal with a lot a people. So it doesn't really matter. My genius talent shows in whatever I do." Well isn't someone conceited, seems like Himura-san had the same thought as I did because he sweat dropped.

"You didn't answer my question. You came to tell me something that's hard for you to say, and well you're at it why don't you also explain who she is." He said pointing at me.

"I am still here. So I would really appreciate it if you didn't talk like I wasn't." I all but growled. I saw the corner of Hiko-san's lips twitch but that was the only conformation I got to say that he heard me.

"Then this one will say it straight out." Himura-san said while kneeling.

"The Instruction of the Hiten Mitsurugi School that this one left 15 years ago… this one asks it of you now."

"Absolutely not." Hiko-san said without hesitation. That's great, he had already known what Himura-san was going to ask, and still made Himura-san say it on his knees.

"You were the one who left fifteen years ago. Why now after all this time?" he continued as he got up and turned away. Just as He was about to leave Himura-san grab the edge of his coat.

"Please this one begs of you."

"Well that's something. You look like you're at the end of your rope." He said smirking.

"Alright! If you're asking, I'm listening." I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the ground.

"…but first, who are you. I don't like having strangers near me."

"Hana." I said recovering for the shock. He grunted in understanding.

"Hmm. So to put it simply. This man called Shishio Makoto is plotting to take over Japan. You, on the other hand are slowly reverting to the Hitokiri Battousai. You want to defeat Shishio without becoming the Hitokiri—in other words you need to be stronger than you are now." Hiko-san summed up everything Himura-san and I explained.

"Well, you know what they say; he who runs after two hares won't catch either one."

"Hiko-san!" I grumbled.

"I'm sure I taught you this. The sword is a weapon. Kenjutsu is the art of killing. Whatever pretty words you use, this is its true nature. Your own foolish ideals, or today's harsh realities… whatever you're trying to protect, its complete selfishness." Himura-san looked sad; at least that's what I saw. I had my head hanging down, my green kimono already discarded.

"Looks like fifteen years ago…you devoted yourself to the chaos of the Bakumatsu. That was your biggest mistake. After that we argued and parted on bad terms. You see before you the results. You may have gotten better with your sword, but your spirit hasn't grown at all ever since you were fourteen, my foolish pupil. Carrying wounds that cannot be erased, on your left cheek and on your heart. You're unstable teetering between the Hitokiri and one who has sworn never to kill again. You have even woken up Shishio Makoto, the Ishin Shishi's Ghost of the Bakumatsu." I was trying to hold back my tears, and the urge to interrupt Hiko-san, I promised Himura-san I wouldn't interfere no matter what.

So I did the next best thing: I tuned him out until he said.

"Maybe it was a mistake to teach you the Hiten Mitsurugi at all." Just then his 'door' was busted open my Misao-chan and a little boy with a shinai on his back.

"WHAT WAS THAT JUST NOW?" they yelled.

"What? Who the hell are you?" Hiko-san asked with a sigh. I don't blame him, trying to avoid people then having so many 'visitors' in one night I would be very annoyed.

"Misao-dono…Yahiko…" Himura-san said shocked but froze. There was a girl way younger than he both of us. She had dark blue, almost black hair, and was wearing a purple kimono.

"Kaoru-dono." So that was Kaoru… the person he left in Tokyo.

"These friends of yours?" Hiko-san asked snapping Himura-san out of his dazed state.

"Yes."

"It's like Grand Central Station in here today. People should know when they're not wanted." I giggled at that… not that anyone noticed or anything. Well maybe Hiko-san with his superhuman senses.

"Kenshin run outside and get some water. Go. There's only enough for one here. You can't expect the kids to go all night without anything to eat or drink." They argued for a little while before Hiko-san said:

"Don't stand here talking about it just go!"

"You were always such a slave driver." Himura-san said walking out.

"Hiko-san?" I asked. I got a 'yes.'

"You could possibly have also meant me when you said that right?" I asked in an annoyed sweet tone.

"Of course not, I said kids didn't I. If I was talking about you I would have added brat." This guy is seriously pissing me off. He knows it to that's even more frustrating.

"Why did you just stand there?" the boy with brown hair yelled.

"Exactly! If you couldn't speak you should have started a fight!" Misao-chan yelled. Kaoru-san looked down saying 'I suppose.'

"Geh. Just when it counts." The two said together.

"So…"Hiko-san started. That caught their attention. After staring at him for a while.

"Lemme ask you something. How old are you?" Misao-chan and the boy asked at the same time.

"43." No hesitation what so ever.

"What? There something wrong with that?" He asked when he saw their shocked faces. The loud two started yelling a conversation with each other that was almost amusing.

"Can I go on?"

"Please." Kaoru-san said.

"I know you know Kenshin, but why are you here?" This was directed to no specific person.

"Go for it." Misao-chan said with something the resembled a large spoon in her hand pointing at the boy.

"So Kaoru could see Kenshin." Now he had the spoon and it was pointed at Misao-chan.

"Your turn."

"Yeah, so Kaoru could see Himura."

"You're up." They said pointing at Kaoru.

"Well it was to see Kenshin."

"And…" they said. Then stared to nag her about it until she finally said:

"I wanted to see him so I left Tokyo, at that time I really didn't think I would ever see him again. At the Shirobeko, I thought I would hit him or something, but when I saw his face I just couldn't"

"What about you?" He asked pointing at me. That got everybody's attention, them apparently had no clue I had been standing here listening the whole time.

"Not that it's any of your business. He's my partner, and partners help each other when one needs it. Himura-san, though he never said it, needed my help."

"What! Since when have you two been partners?" Misao-chan asked. I gave her a clueless look.

"You didn't know?"

"No, I'm just asking for the hell of it!"

"We were partners during the war." Everybody but Hiko-san had a shocked look on their faces.

"What?" Now I know how Hiko-san felt.

"Exactly how old are you?" The two asked again.

"27. Why?" Hiko-san laughed.

"Hmm, I see. I don't know what you see in that wooden statue, but my stupid pupil seems to be popular."

"Who are you calling a 'wooden statue'?" The boy asked.

"Yahiko?" Kaoru-san questioned.

"No matter how much of a master you are you only know Kenshin as a pupil. The Kenshin we know is definitely no wooden statue!"

"Don't interrupt child." He said without missing a beat.

"I stopped getting news about my stupid pupil at the beginning of the Meji Era. What has he been doing with the Hiten Mitsurugi I taught him? That's what I want to know. Not from him, but from those I don't know who came to see him."

"This is going to be another long conversation isn't it?" I asked.

"Most likely." He said with a smirk on his face. And so the story began with mostly Kaoru-san and Yahiko-san telling it. I really didn't feel the need to listen to what I already know, but just in case he left something out.

Kenshin came in with a pale of water about five minutes after we were done with the conversation.

"Master, where shall this one put…"

"You spent the last ten years wandering the country righting the wrong as a rurouni. Did I take fifteen years to figure out the reason for the Hiten Mitsurugi School or were you atoning for the lives you took as a Hitokiri?"

"It…was both. And because of what this one said to you fifteen years ago, before one's eyes, people are suffering, people are in misery. Whatever the reason I don't want to leave them as they are."

"Even though you're a stupid pupil, when it comes time to act, you talk like a grown-up. Follow me! I will pass down to you the final mysteries of the Hiten Mitsurugi School." This shocked everybody.

"What? As a great-hearted swordsman I can't let Shishio take over the country. And I don't have time to look for another pupil. It'd be easiest to do it myself, but after all this time I'd just rather not deal with it." I knew it. There was an ulterior motive this.

"You have a responsibility. Stop Shishio Makoto." Hiko-san said seriously again. They walked outside, but then Kaoru-san spoke up.

"I came to Kyoto, without even thinking about the danger, are you angry with me?"

"Half of this one is, but the other half is relieved, somehow." He said without turning around.

"You don't know where Shishio's men could be, so be careful."

"Now need to fear when we're here!" Misao-chan and Yahiko-san said in unison.

"That's why he said it, because you two are around." I muttered.

"Hey brat!" Hiko-san called.

"What!" I yelled not amused at all with what he called me.

"If you want to watch you can, maybe actually learn something." I looked a Himura-san; he turned his head and gave a small nod.

"Fine." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Hana's Story.

A/N: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Chapter Five: Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki

We stoped walking when we reach a waterfall.

"You can stay up there." Hiko-san said pointing to the top of the waterfall, far enough for me not to get in the way, but still close enough to be able to hear and see what was going on.

"Before we begin I have something to say to you. If you master this final technique, you'll gain strength equal to mine."

"No, wait, you couldn't be that good." He said

"At your very best you might be able to just touch my level. But don't get to full of yourself. If you bear your burden alone, and protect others by sacrificing yourself, the Meji Era will not be easy for you. Likewise, it will not be easy to gain happiness alone. If you fall victim here, the girl who came all the way from Tokyo just to see you will be left miserable and alone."

"Master, you don't mean..."

"Remember this, no matter how strong you are, you're only human. The Buddha has no need of violence. I'm through talking. Let's get started." He said while drawing his sword.

Watching those two go at it was amazing. Hiko-san is strong, he read Himura-san's moves, counter them, and nag him at the same time, it's an interesting experience.

"That's just child's play. You've got some hard training coming up." Hiko-san informed Himura-san after he got up.

"Oro?"

"Nothing! Come on and fight! There's no time. You keep fussing like that and you won't be in time to save those friends of yours." And so the fight continues.

"That was a long time ago." I heard Hiko-san whisper.

"Hey, how long are you gonna sleep? That's it wake up." Hiko said. He had knocked Himura-san out around 6 minutes ago.

"Well, if you're not going to wake up, I'll just sit back and keep remembering the old days." He said pouring himself some sake. He listed off two different incidents, cruel but efficient.

"To remember these shameful things that even this one has forgotten. You have to be truly evil. "

"What are you talking about? I've been training a whole week with my stupid pupil who left me after a fight. You couldn't ask for a better master."

"He has a point!" I called down.

"But I'm getting kind of sick this. If you can't get an attack in the next round, I'm not teaching you the techniques." And so the final round begins. With only one attack the round was over, Himura-san was knocked unconscious once again. I hopped down next to Hiko-san.

"Don't you think that was overkill? He can only take so many blows to the head after all." He just laughed.

"So why are you really here?" This statement really surprised me, a whole week and he's only now asking?

"W-what do you mean?"

"The whole partner thing, that's not your true reason, is it?" I stared at him for a while before dropping my head with a small, sad smile.

"No, no it's not… my reasons are far more selfish." He stared at me as if he was examining me.

"So when are you going to tell him?"

"Never. You saw the way he looked at Kaoru-san, it the same way he looked at _**her**_."

"You never know." With that our short conversation ended.

"Hey, how long are you gonna sleep? That's it wake up." Déjà vu. Except this time Himura-san got up the first time. He got up to fast that his head started to hurt.

"You struck with your full force, but you weren't focused. You were careless controlling your posture on you landing that's why you blacked out idiot. But even if you hadn't, you gave me a hit. I'm not saying it was perfect, but you can't change the fact that it was a hit." He said reviling his arm that had a small cut on it. I smiled.

"As I promised, I'll pass down to you the succession techniques." He said with a smile.

"Good job Himura-san!" I said as I hugged him from the back. To my surprise he leaned back into me.

"Thank you Hana-dono." He whispered.

"Alright, now don't move. One false move and you'll be killed. First a review. The types of attacks in Kenjutsu. First the Karatake, Kesagiri, Reverse Kesagiri Right Nagi, Left Nagi, Right upward cut, Left upward cut, Sakakaze, and finally Tsuki. In all the schools there is no killing technique that does not aim for one of those nine points. Naturally, the stances of defense were developed to correspond to these same nine points. But…" He attacked Himura-san before he finished.

"If you move with the godlike speed of Hiten Mitsurugi style and strike at all nine points at once..."

"There is no way for a person to defend themselves." I said.

"Yes, this move is the Hiten Mitsurugi- Ryuu Kuzuryuusen. The same power of even the wild attack technique Ryuususen in all nine attacks, combined with the charging techniques make avoidance of the strikes impossible. This is the technique I'm best at."

"This is the succession Technique…"

"Now quit standing there admiring it and give it a try."

"Just like that!"

"What are you talking about? You can't learn this technique by studying footwork, it's when you've felt ifs force and you're on your hands and knees that you learn. It's the way I always trained you."

"Oh yeah…This one was lucky to have survived…"

"Well, it's all thanks to my cleverly giving you just as much as you could take. If you get it, come on and try it. Full strength." When Himura-san tried it was a success…but Hiko-san countered with his own Ryuu Kuzuryuusen. Himura-san was on his knees from the blow he took from his master,

"No, it was perfect." Then he went in to detail about the forces behind the technique.

"If you're going to defeat my Kuzuryuusen, there's only one technique that can do it. The greatest secret of the Hiten Mitsurugi School, the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki." This was a shock; we had both thought that Ryuu Kuzuryuusen was the final move.

"Why do you two look so shocked? I never said that the Kuzuryuusen was the ultimate technique." Himura-san looked like he was about to hit Hiko-san, I knew I wanted to…

"The Kuzuryuusen wasn't created in real combat or training. It was made as a step in the passing down of the technique, as a test. To learn the succession technique, first you begin with the Kuzuryuusen. If you can defeat the Kuzuryuusen of the previous master the initiation in the secrets of the school is complete. However… think hard about the Kuzuryuusen yo just learned. If you do you'll get a general idea of the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki."

"About the Kuzuryuusen…" Himura-san started before he suddenly sheathed his sword and got in the Battou-Jutsu stance.

"Well done. That's right. Surpassing divine speed is the greater speed of Battou-Jutsu. This is the true nature of the secret technique Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirameki. But the problem is that the sakabatou will handicap the Battou-Jutsu. Can you still surpass divine speed?" After Hiko-san asked this Himura-san released his grip on the Sakabatou and just stood there.

"In formless stance with your sword put away… you intend to use Haisui no Jin? That's foolish." Haisui no Jin… Oh My God he's trying to get himself killed!

"This one knows but even so… Even if this one's life is thrown away this one must master the succession technique." Hiko-san's arm went limp as he called Himura-san a stupid pupil again.

"You haven't learned anything at all." He said as he turned and walked away.

"Take one night. Until morning search your heart and find that part of you that you lack. If you can't do that, in mastering the ultimate technique, you really will be throwing away your life.

"Himura-san." I whispered. He was sitting on the closed well. It was night time, had been for a few hours now, and he still hadn't moved. I started walking up to him from my stop by one of that hundreds of trees.

"Hana-dono?" He questioned as I sat down beside him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. Such a stupid question like everything else about me. All he did was look in my direction and smile.

"This one's past."

"Oh… "I knew his past everything in fact.

"I never thought about why I surpassed others. I thought I was a sinner, hiding the true nature of the Hitokiri deep in my heart. What is it I lack…?" His eyes were golden…

"I…I cannot answer that…I'm sorry. But when you figure it out I'll be right here, right beside you." I said resting my head against his shoulder. It hurt the fact that I couldn't do anything to easy his pain.

"Thank you Hana…for everything." He whispered.

I fell asleep sometime between then and morning. Himura-san had also moved me into Hiko-san's house.

"So… Have you discovered that witch you lack?" I heard Hiko-san ask.

"…No." So he hadn't been able to figure it out.

"I see. So here you are a man with limits. You were not able to discover that which you lack. As incomplete as you are… mastering the succession technique and defeating Shishio are both meaningless Even if you devote yourself to beating him… You could never defeat the Hitokiri that lies deep within your heart! Tormented be anguish and pain your entire life…You kill. Instead of the succession technique, prepare for the worst…My final duty as your master." I couldn't bring myself to go outside. I moved myself to sit against the wall closest to where I hear the fight come from.

"Please Himura-san…Please be okay…" I whispered to myself as I pulled my knees to my chest. I fell asleep listening to the two men talking.

"MASTER!" Was the next thing I heard. I jolted awake as Himura-san brought his master into the house. Hiko-san had a horrible wound along his chest.

"Wh-what happened?"

"We were fighting." Was all the response I got. Himura-san was looking for something, as he did this I unfolded my green kimono and started tearing it into shreds to use for Hiko-san's chest.

"Here it is." He said holding a package, just as I finished bandaging his chest.

"He's going to be okay right?" I asked

"He will be okay." He said as he poured the medicine then water down Hiko-san's trout.

"You get some sleep then, I'll watch over Hiko-san."Himura-san nodded gave a small smile.

A few hours later it was late afternoon, when Hiko-san woke up.

"'Bout time you woke up." I said. He looked around a little disoriented.

"How long have I been out?"

"Not as long as you should have been, maybe 5 hours at best."

"Danm." I giggled at his pain, but I shut up when he threw me a glare.

"Give him till morning. You sleep too." I ordered, He actually listened to me and lied back down.

"What the hell are you going to do?" I asked him the next morning when I saw him pick up his coat and walk to Himura-san.

"Oi, do you intend on spending the entire day like that?" He asked while he kicked Himura-san's Head.

"Hiko-san!"

"There are people waiting for you to return. So stop lollygagging and get off of my mountain! You to!" he said pointing at me. Himura-san stared at Hiko-san for a while before rushing up. Hiko-san sidestepped and Himura-san crashed in to selves of pottery.

"The day that I'd actually be happy to get hugged by a man hasn't dawned yet. So don't jump around like that when you're near me."

"Hiko-san." I wined as I went to help Himura-san.

"But…this one is glad the medicine worked."

"What? You mean this stuff? That's just Placebo."

"Then…why?" I asked.

"Well it's probably because of the sword." He answered as he held out the Sakabatou. He then went on to explain that the sword responds to its wielders emotions, so he wasn't harmed.

"If I may say it again, my genius wasn't wasted in training you to make use of everything the sword can offer you." I wasn't amused by this at all, and neither was Himura-san. More words were spoken between the two, I didn't hear them because I left giving those two some privacy.

"Now quit hanging around on my mountain and get lost already! There are people waiting for you two to get back."

"Thank you for everything master." Himura-san said as we were about to leave.

"Wait! The white cloak is passed down from generation to generation. It's proof that you're the successor of the Hiten Mitsurugi School. Take it you've earned it." After Hiko-san said this I had this image for Himura-san wearing the cloak, it wasn't pretty. I had to bit my toung so I didn't laugh.

"This one will have to decline." He said as he turned around, he must have had the same thought as I did.

"Hey You!"

"Master, this one has learned the secret techniques., but this one has no wish to succeed as the fourteenth Hiko Seijuurou and continue the school. This one only wants to pass on the ideals of the school." Hiko-san turned round after Himura-san said this.

"You're pretty selfish. Well, it's not like this is the first time."

"You might call this selfish as well, but there is one more thing, while this one is fight thing Shishio's men, will you protect the Aoiya for me?" I had totally forgotten about that… For a minute it looked like Hiko-san would say yes, but he gave us a tumbs down.

"I've has about enough of you talking me into things. When you said you wouldn't carry on the Hiten Mitsurugi School, I was no longer your master, you are no longer my student. Forget I was ever your master." He said as he turn around to go back to his 'house.'

"Master!"

"Hiko-san!" We yelled at the same time.

"But remember this. Just that I didn't teach you the Hiten Mitsurugi Style to bring you misery. Don't worry about it too much. Go beat Shishio." He finished. I smiled and turned to start walking to Kyoto, it took Himura-san a minute to catch up to me. We were silent as we made our way to Kyoto.


End file.
